Evol-Driver
The is the transformation device of Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider MadRogue. It is the basis of the weaker Build Driver and uses a variant of the Fullbottles known as the . The origin of Evolto's original Evol-Driver is unknown, but it was damaged when Evolto decimated Mars using the Pandora Box. However, when Soichi Isurugi first discovered the box, Evolto managed to possess him and used his body to unearth the Evol-Driver and brought it along with the box to Earth. When Shinobu Katsuragi was contacted by Evolto, he repaired it and studied it along with Evolto himself. His son, Takumi Katsuragi, eventually hid it away from Evolto, recognizing Evolto's destructive goals. Much later, Evolto bargained with Sento Kiryu to find it in exchange for Taizan Himuro's life. Sento discovered Shinobu's hidden research and recognized the Evol-Driver as the power source for the Fullbottle-purifying device that he built, retrieving it and reassembling it. With the help of Gentoku Himuro, Sento and the other Riders planned to save Taizan without giving the Evol-Driver to Evolto, but Nariaki Utsumi managed to steal it out of Misora Isurugi's hands and threw it to Evolto. According to the research of Shinobu Katsuragi, a Hazard Level of 5 is a required to transform into Kamen Rider Evol using the Evol-Driver, a level unattainable using conventional means. He also describes the Evol-Driver as being able to consume the power of the Pandora Box and control the universe.http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Evol-Driver-Notes-2.jpg . Design The Evol-Driver consists of the following parts:The Final Weapon: Evol * - The circular power generator that utilises explosive force to amplify Evolto's energy and generate additional energy as needed. In order for it to properly work, the user must have a minimum Hazard Level of 5. * A special unit within the Evol version of the Evol-Driver that allows Evolto to manipulate and control the power of the Pandora Box. * A special unit within the Mad Rogue version of the Evol-Driver that generates a microbody called the that alters the body of the user so they can transform into Mad Rogue. * - The crank. It is connected to the Evolution Charger, and therefore needs to be turned to operate the Driver. * - A device responsible for creating the needed to transform for Evol, and the for Mad Rogue. According to Shinobi Katsuragi's notes, the substances used for this process is unknown. * - The outer 'armor'. It utilises "extraterrestrial materials" that can withstand extreme temperature changes to protect the Evol-Driver's internal mechanisms. * - The slots that Evolbottles/Fullbottles are inserted into for transformation/weapon summoning. According to Shinobi Katsuragi's notes, one of the EV-Bottle Slots was broken when the Driver was discovered, so a new one had to be made using terrestrial materials. * - A slot located above the Evolution Charger. It's main function is to allow the Evol-Trigger to slot into the Evol-Driver. Functionality Similarly to the Build Driver, Kamen Rider Evol transforms by inserting two Evolbottles into the Evol-Driver and cranking the EV-Lever. Unlike the Build Driver's Best Match combinations of two paired Fullbottles, Evol accesses his forms using the Rider Evolbottle along with any other Evolbottle to access a Rider form themed after the varying Evolbottle used. The Evol-Driver is still capable of using normal Fullbottles to transform into a Rider form in the same way as the Build Driver, and also recognizes Best Matches, as seen with Kamen Rider MadRogue transforming using the Bat and Engine Fullbottles. It is unknown why the forms accessed with the Evol-Driver do not utilize Halfbodies in their construction. While Evol, using Evolbottles, features the diagonal undersuit of Halfbodies, MadRogue does not. The transformations differ from the Build Driver as well, as Evol still shows a similar construct to the Snap Ride Builder, while MadRogue's appears as an interconnected mass of tubing. According to Shinobi Katsuragi's notes, the Evol-Driver is powered using Evolto's energy and Nebula Gas. Finishers While transformed, Evol/MadRogue initiates a finishing move by turning the Vortex Lever. . *'Cobra Form:' This finisher has two variations: **Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. **Rider Punch: Evol delivers a flaming punch. *'Dragon Form:' Evol coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects an energy Chinese Dragon upon impact. *'Rabbit Form:' This finisher has two variations: **Rider Kick: Evol delivers a roundhouse kick covered in red and orange energy that generates an energy star map upon impact. **Rider Punch: Evol delivers a punch covered in flames and purple energy that sends the target flying. Evoltic Finish Prelude.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Kick) (Prelude) Evoltic Finish.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Kick) Evoltic Finish VS Volcanic Knuckle.png|Evoltic Finish (Cobra Form) (Punch) Dragon Evoltic Finish.png|Evoltic Finish (Dragon Form) Evol Rabbit Kick.png|Evoltic Finish (Rabbit Form) (Kick) Evol Rabbit Punch.png|Evoltic Finish (Rabbit Form) (Punch) - Evol-Match Forms= The finisher of forms is the . *'MadRogue:' This finisher has five variations: **MadRogue flies into the air with the and rams into the enemy. **MadRouge leaps into the air and sprouts the Mad Night Flyers before delivering a flying dropkick to the enemy. **MadRogue performs a low kick covered in purple energy to an enemy on the ground. **MadRogue fires a steam projectile covered in purple energy from the Nebulasteam Rifle. **MadRogues unleashes two energy slashes from the Steam Blade that travel through the air and follows them up with sustained fire from the Nebulasteam Gun. **MadRogue leaps into the air and performs a jumping roundhouse kick covered in purple energy. **After replacing the Engine Fullbottle with the Bike Fullbottle and initiating the Evoltic Attack, MadRogue summons the Machine Builder, which redirects the enemy's attacks by binding them to it's front wheel before ramming into the enemy. Mad Rogue Evoltic Attack wings.png|Evoltic Attack (Ramming) (Prelude) Mad Rogue Evoltic Attack clash.png|Evoltic Attack (Ramming) Mad Rogue Evoltic Attack kick.png|Evoltic Attack (Flying kick) MadRogue Close range kick.png|Evoltic Attack (Low kick) MadRogue Evoltic Attack shooting.png|Evoltic Attack (Nebulasteam Rifle shot) MadRogue Evoltic Attack slash & blast.png|Evoltic Attack (Slashing and shooting) MadRogue another style Evoltic Attack.png|Evoltic Attack (Jumping roundhouse kick) Double Rogue water creation.png|Evoltic Attack (Bike Fullbottle) (Prelude: Water creation) Bike Evoltic Attack.png|Evoltic Attack (Bike Fullbottle) - Evol-Trigger= . This finisher has three variations: **Evol spins rapidly as a miniature black hole is generated behind him. The black hole then compresses into halo-like rings of energy as Evol delivers a powerful flying kick to the enemy, sending them into the black hole which kills them after a period of time. **Evol delivers a punch covered in purple energy that creates a small black hole upon impact. **Evol summons a massive black hole in the air that is capable of consuming entire buildings. **Evol surrounds his foot with a small purple black hole and performs a roundhouse kick. Black Hole Finish spinning.png|Black Hole Finish (Step 1: Spinning) Black Hole Finish disintegration.png|Black Hole Finish (Step 2: Black Hole disintegration) Black Hole Finish explosion.png|Black Hole Finish (Step 3: Explosion) Black Hole Finish punch.png|Black Hole Finish (Punch) Evolto giant Black Hole.png|Black Hole Finish (Large black hole) Black Hole Finish roundhouse.png|Black Hole Finish (Kick) - Break= Pressing the Evolution Switch again and turning the Evol Driver's lever again activates mode, which transforms Evolto into his Monster Form. Cranking the handle once more will then activate the : Evolto summons a black hole large enough to consume an entire planet. Black Hole Break summoning.png|Black Hole Break (Step 1: Black Hole summoning) Black Hole Break planet consume.png|Black Hole Break (Step 2: Planet consuming) Evol can also access finishers utilizing Fullbottles by inserting one along with his Rider Evolbottle. This allows him to execute a finisher attack named after the Fullbottle used. }} }} - Evol-Driver + Weapon= Evol and MadRogue can combine the powers of the Evol-Driver and a weapon to perform a powerful finisher. :' Evol summons the Hawk Gatlinger and fires a stream of large energy hawks. Evol Cobra Full Bullet.png|Kikanhou Finish/Full Bullet - Kaizoku Hassyar= * :' MadRogue summons the Kaizoku Hassyar and fires a green and azure energy train that rams into the enemy several times. Pirate Finish.png|Pirate Finish/Kaizoku Densya }} }} Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of Evol-Driver was provided by , who voiced Evolto/Blood Stalk in the series. Notes *The Evol-Driver also demonstrates backwards-compatibility with regular Fullbottles. *The Evol-Driver's level cranking music is a modified version of the beginning to Ode to Joy, the symphony previously used in the opening scene of episode 29. **Incidentally, and somewhat ironically, this was the last symphony composed by Ludwig van Beethoven, just as the Driver is portrayed as the instrument of Evolto's endgame plans, while technically being the progenitor of all known Rider systems derived from the Nebula Gas experiments. *The Evol-Driver is similar to the White Wizard Driver, the first upgrade-type Driver to possess the same core aspects as its base: **Uses the same type of trinkets to transform. **Most of the older trinkets have different announcements with the new Driver. **Used primarily by an antagonist that pretended to be an ally. **Produces more power than its base due to the background of the wielder. **Ending announcements for transformations and finishers reference the background of the user. *Like the Mach Driver Honoh, the Evol Driver announces most of the inserted Fullbottles in the opposite language as the Build Driver counterpart, so that if the Bottle name in the Build Driver is in Japanese, the Evol-Driver will announce it in English and vice versa. Examples includehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK6ycD4F5oo: *Diamond = *Comic = '|マンガ}} *Taka = *Gatling = "}} *Lion = *Soujiki = *Harinezumi = *Syoubousya = *Kaizoku = *Densya = *Octopus = *Light = *Phoenix = *Wolf = *Smapho = *Unicorn = *Keshigomu = *Rose = *Kuma = *Televi = *Turtle = *Watch = *Kabutomushi = *Dog = *Spider = *Reizoko = *Kujira = *Jet = *Shika = *Tora = *Kirin = *Senpuki = *Same = *Sai = *Bat = *Engine = "}} *Hachi = *Sensuikan = *Obake = *Magnet = *Separate Legend Rider Fullbottles are announced in the opposite language: *Doctor = "}} *Mahoutsukai = *Yujou = *Lost Fullbottles and Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.'s Fullbottles/Gears are announced in the opposite language: *Bat = *Castle = *Fukurou = *Kuwagata = *Hammer = *Shimauma = *Hasami = *Crocodile Crack = "}} *Gear Engine = "}} *Gear Remocon = '|リモートコントローラー|Rimōto Kontorōrā}} *When inserting a Legend Rider Fullbottle in the Evol-Driver, it will pronounce the Legend Rider's corresponding Final Formhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK3fnf4Fvk0. *Fourze = *Wizard = *Gaim = *Drive = *Ghost = *Ex-Aid = *Unused Fullbottles: *Kyoryu = *Kappumen = *Energy Drink = *Keisatsukan = *However, it is unknown why there are certain Fullbottles (i.e. Tank, Tantei, USB Memory, etc.) that do not follow this trend. **Some of them, specifically Tank, Lock, and the currently unreleased Kyoryu Fullbottle, trigger new transformation announcements for Evol when paired with the Rider Evolbottle. This could mean the release of future Evolbottles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiYCDHD252U&t=0s **Sounds for the F1, Gold, Scorpion, Kangaroo, Ichigou, Kuuga-OOO, Showa Rider and Heisei Rider Fullbottles are not included in the Evol-Driver. **If the Super Sentai Fullbottle is inserted alongside the Rider System Evolbottle, it will announce Evol-Match instead of either Evolution or Creation. This is due to the Rider System Evolbottle sharing its pin with the Kamen Rider Fullbottle and said bottle has Best Match with the Super Sentai Fullbottle.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMSNcsSMv2E Appearances **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Genius is Unstoppable **Episode 40: The Final Revolution **Episode 41: The Truth of the Best Match **Episode 42: Legacy of Doubt **Episode 44: The End of Evolto **Episode 45: The Scientist of Hope **Episode 46: An Oath to Be The One **Episode 47: Zero Degree Flames **Episode 48: To The World of Love & Peace **Episode 49: The Tomorrow Build Will Create }} Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Build)